The Ice Queen
by MidnightWolf246
Summary: At school, Elsa Arendelle is bullied by a group called the 'Guardians' but they don't know what she does after hours. One day Jack Frost follows her after school and finds out one of her biggest secrets. (JELSA)
1. Elsa Arendelle

Hi! a few people might recognize this story from Wattpad. Don't worry though I'ts still me! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Elsa's POV/

Hi. My names Elsa Arendelle. I'm tall and slim, I have bright blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair. I'm 18 and I have a sister three years younger than me. I go to Disney-works High School and I have no friends thanks to a certain group of people that I'll tell you about later.

Brrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg!

The bell rang loud and clear through the school. Jumping up from my seat I grabbed my bag and ran out the classroom door followed by the rest of my class.I walked down the hall towards my locker to get the books I needed for History when I spotted 'The Guardians'making their way towards me.

I walked closer to the wall trying to go unnoticed by them, a sinking feeling in my stomach. Let me explain. The Guardians are a group of the most popular kids in school. There's five of them and they all have nicknames even the teachers use. North or Nick. He's the leader. He's tall, beefy and intimidating. He normally scares the younger ones into giving him money and their phones and i Pods.

Bunny or Aster. He's got a fiery temper and a mean punch. He always has his own opinions for nearly everything and never listens to anyone.

Sandman or Sandy. He's mute but can still be intimidating. He's North's younger brother.

Tooth fairy or Tia. She's the only girl in the group. She targets me most. She pulls my hair, slams me into walls and's just a complete bitch to me. She's also an absolute slut.

Finally there's Jack Overland or Jack Frost (that's what his fan girls call him). He's quite attractive and only joined the guardians a few months ago. He didn't waste any time completing the Guardians 'Entrance Exam.' It was to beat up me and a boy In my class, Hiccup.

The Guardians are bullies, no doubt about it. They pick on the people the popular kids decided were uncool. Unfortunately I fall into that category. Apparently I'm a perfect target for The Guardians because they've been making my life hell since I started school.

Now I'm 18 and their remarks, shoves and punches are normal for me. I think the reason they haven't moved on from taunting is because I refuse to show any emotion. It's a game the popular kids play, 'Who can make the freak cry.'Thay don't know anything though.  
My parents were murdered right in front of me by a gang called The Nightmares when I was 9. The gangs leader Pitch Black is now my worst enemy.

I have a little sister, Anna. She and I ended up in an orphanage after our parents death. After a few months I knew we had to leave.

It was absolutely terrible there. The children there were nearly as bad as the guardians. They all new how to fight and scam people, they probably learnt it from their criminal bullied Anna because she was the youngest and weakest in the orphanage. I stuck up for her and ended up with a black eye, a cut lip and a heavily bruised stomach.

The staff were ignorant and refused to believe that the 'darling children' in their care would hurt anyone. It was then that I realized me and Anna were alone. No-one was going to shelter us from the cruel reality of the real world. We ran away and were found and taken in by a kind women called Gerda.

Gerda looked after us and helped us run from social services when they were looking for us. Now we all live together in an abandoned house used as base for my gang, 'The Royals...'

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought in the comments!


	2. Jackson Overland

It's me again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Jacks POV/  
The bell rang to signify the end of the day.

I spotted Elsa Arendelle at the end of the hall and ran to catch her up. It was kind of obvious she was trying not to be seen but hair bright blonde hair's a telltale sign she's there.

Hurrying up I shoved past my very large group of fan girls, they aren't anything special after all, and caught Elsa's bag strap with my hand.

"Hey Elsie. Whatchu up to. Don't want to talk do you. " I can tell she's not pleased to see me from her arched eyebrows.  
"Piss off Frost and go bother someone else." Ouch! Harsh.

"I would but In case you hadn't noticed there's no-one here to bother. They've all gone home. "

Elsa looked around, shock written on her face, to find I was telling the truth.

"Look, I need to go Frost, tease me tomorrow , I haven't got time for this right now." She looks slightly panicked. I frowned as I watched her run off. She's so secretive, maybe I could follow her and try to get clues to why.  
Making up my mind fast, I sprinted after her. When I reached the door I was already out of breath. I should probably start to use my gym membership.

I looked ahead of me. Bloody hell. Elsa was already at the other end of the school grounds.  
I caught my breath and ran again, stealthily of course.

When I caught up with her in a dark, lonely street, I accidentally alerted her to my presence when I tripped over a coke can. Luckily I had a quick reaction and darted behind a hedge just in time.

I watched as Elsa slipped into yet another dark street and disappeared from view. I creeped after her and what I saw made me stand up straight with my mouth open in shock.

The only thing in this street was a massive dark, horror movie like, abandoned mansion. Did Elsa go in there. There wasn't much else she could have done. Boy will I have a lot to gossip about tomorrow. Cautiously I walked up to the suspicious metal looking door. Perfect it was open.

I slowly pushed the door open and ducked inside.

Once again my mouth fell open in shock. I was in a huge room with a marble floor and crimson red walls. The roof seemed to never end and there were windows allowing you to see the sky outside. Daunting stone staircases were on each side of the room.

'This place had a freaky feel about it,' I thought, 'Like there are people watching me...'


	3. The Royals'

Massive thanks to CupcakeDreams, you've got one of the two secrets figured out, I'll try to grow Jack and Elsa's relationship a bit. :) I've decided to do two different versions, this one and the one on Wattpad, they both have the same plot lines, I just have multiple ideas I want to use but can't do all of them in one story.

* * *

Still Jacks POV/

I heard muffled whispers. I heard the distant sound of a child giggling. And I could've sworn I just heard a quiet cough.  
My breath caught in my throat. I wasn't as alone as I originally thought.

It felt just like a horror movie, with those parts in abandoned hospitals or haunted hotels when the main character starts to hear voices or the sounds of dead patients and children .

Swallowing, I spun around to find the source of the noises...

Nothing. There was nothing. I was the only one in the room. I gazed up to the top of the large staircases. Still I couldn't see or hear anything.

"Maybe I'm going insane, " I said out loud.

I heard the giggling again and snapped my head up in that direction. I blinked.

The staircase was filled with children, teens and young adults, all of them pointing and whispering in hushed tones. These people looked ever so slightly intimidating with their died hair, nose rings and tattoos. This must be how me and the guardians look to others.

I gulped and moved backwards trying to back out of the front door, however something stopped me. Or should I say someone.

I turned around slowly, my eyes glued to my feet. However the figure I had just bumped Into seemed to think I was being disrespectful. The persons petite hands roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at them. My eyes widened. Elsa.

Complete with a light blue tight dress, something I've never seen before, and a glare that could kill. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, very different from the tight bun she usually had.

I didn't dare to move. None of the spectators on the stairs did either.

Elsa glared at me even more coldly than before so I stared right back at her, looking her in the eyes. I saw a mixture of anger, confusion and something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"What..Are..You..Doing..Here?" Elsa asked her voice cold as ice, calm and emotionless. How do I explain...

"Loo-look I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to know why you-your so... so... secretive. I chose to follow you kind of?" I stared at her wondering if she would except that answer.

She just stared at me. Yeah, she's not impressed.

"Leave. "

"What? But this place. It's amazing. What are you doing here? It's kind of creepy. But it's still amazing. " I knew i was rambling but this was so...so...weird. Elsa's normally so quiet and reserved. This is just...Wow!  
"I said LEAVE!" Elsa shouted.

I blinked. My stubbornness kicked in. "No way!" I exclaimed. "I want to know whats going on."

"So you can run of and tell your dumb ass friends? Of course. " she said the last part with a tone full of sarcasm. "It's none of your business anyway." Elsa said this in a way that clearly said I shouldn't argue.

"Please tell meeeee!" I know I sound childish but it's what I'm best at. I'm so curious now I'm considering begging her! Okay not actually. Jack frost definitely does _not_ beg.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

I think I pushed her to far. It's painfully obvious she's had enough of me. She stepped forward and PUNCHED me!

'Slightly to hard,' I think as my vision goes blurry and I sink to the floor. The last things I hear are a large group of people suddenly talking, sounding very far away, and someone swearing loudly.

* * *

My eyes flicked open adjusting to the bright light in the room I was in.

I sat up and immediately regretted it. My head felt heavy and sore. Kind of like someone had punched me. Suddenly everything came flooding back.

The mansion, the angry Elsa inside aforementioned mansion and the rather hard blow to the head from a certain someone I'd been bullying for the past while.

Great. I looked around the room. It was large with ice blue walls. The bed i was sitting on was massive and the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in.

Shit. My head started spinning when an elderly women came through the door with an ice pack and some water. "Oh good. Your awake. Are you hungry dear?" The woman asked happily setting the water on the table bedside my very large bed.

When I nodded she hurried out of the room muttering something about soup.  
I stared after her. 'Where the fuck am I ?'

"You're in the base camp of The Royals," a small squeaky voice piped up from the doorway. I turned. A small girl with blonde hair and green eyes was standing there surrounded by a group of other children...


End file.
